transformers_frontier_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sixfire
Sixfire is a multi-changing former Decepticon known for his constant use of his eighteen alternate modes when in battle. In the olden days, when Nitrotron commanded the Decepticons, Sixfire worked closely with Drift until the day the latter defected and joined the Autobots. Sixfire became enraged by this apparent betrayal, having previously thought of Draxift as his closest friend amongst the Decepticons. After their first battle as enemies, Sixfire vowed he would get revenge on the "traitor", telling him to watch his back. At some point, he deserted the Decepticons and vanished. In the year 2183, Sixfire resurfaces, becoming part of Starscream's Decepticon Army at the latter's behest. Sixshot feels that life is only worth living as long as there are enemies to pit himself against. Thankfully, his eighteen forms and his function as a Solo Transformer Assault Group (S.T.A.G.) give him plenty of opportunities for combat. Sixfire's destructive ability is the stuff of legend, a gleeful murderousness that is matched only in ferocity by the intensity with which he sets to the bloody tasks given to him. He is not to be mistaken for a mindless weapon, however—he is fiercely intelligent, and not without honor of a warped sort. He grants due respect to any opponent he deems worthy, and always speaks well of them after he has inevitably dispatched them to, as he puts it, "the great junkyard in the sky." His mantra does not preclude his own allegiance changing in order to make new enemies and challenges where none existed before. History Past Sixfire was originally created as the first in a series of multi-changing Transformers capable of taking on up to eighteen alternate modes, but after his creation, the project was shut down by unknown causes. Sometime after Nitrotron assumed Leadership over the Decepticons, Sixfire pledged his loyalty to the Decepticon Warrior, and was eventually partnered up with Draxift, one of the most talented Decepticons in service. During one battle, Sixfire was almost killed by Omega Supreme, but was pulled to safety by Draxift. As a result, the two grew to trust each other and became very close friends. However, their friendship would be put to the test when Nitrotron sent them to control an Autobot Outpost on Earth. They were assisted by the bounty hunter Lockdown, who figured the best strategy was to bomb the outpost, to which Draxift pointed out why he was in charge: so they would have something left to rule. He planned to take the outpost without bloodshed, but much to his horror, Lockdown begun executing prisoners. Sixfire didn't do anything until after Draxift stopped Lockdown from ending Ironhide's life. Between his friendship to Draxift and his allegiance to the Decepticons, Sixfire promptly turned on his friend, whom he felt had betrayed him—and attempted to put him down, only for Ironhide to back up Draxift and immobilize the multi-changer. After the duo defeated Lockdown, Sixfire regained consciousness and vowed he would make Draxift regret betraying the Decepticons and fled before they could stop him. For reasons unknown, he soon disappeared. Transformers Frontier In 2184, Sixfire was part of Starscream's surprise attack on Autobot City. When the Aerialbots descended on them, Starscream called upon Sixfire to take them out, and he proceeded to do just that, effortlessly taking down the five individual members of the team using five of his alternate forms. In order, he shot down Air Raid while in tank mode, transformed to beast mode and flew up to destroy Fireflight, landed and transformed to artillery truck mode to shoot down Slingshot, transformed to jet mode to shoot Skydive and finally transformed into his gun mode which Ouja used to shoot down Silverbolt. Converting back to robot mode in order to survey his handiwork, Sixfire mirthfully dismissed the brief battle as being "like shooting cyber-ducks in a barrel." For some reason, he was missing for the rest of the battle. Powers and Abilities Sixfire is known for being a Solo Transformer Assault Group (S.T.A.G.) or a "one-robot army" as he calls himself. He is extremely powerful, able to take on the bravest and strongest of Autobots such as Grimlock. He has the ability to replicate himself to confuse his adversaries, allowing time for him to deal some crippling damage—damage which even the replicas of himself can deliver. Weapons and Alternate Modes Sixfire has eighteen alternate modes: *Artillery Truck *Attack Helicopter *Space Shuttle *Modified Military Missile Tank *Cybertronian Jet Fighter *Artillery Cannon *Mechanical Wolf *Humvee w/mounted gun *Tankor Truck *Cybertronian Pistol *Battle Platform *Harrier Jet *Cybertronian Attack Chopper *Cybertronian Tank *Rocket-Armed Semi-Trailer Truck *Cybertronian Destroyer Jet *Hunter-Killer Aircraft *Armored Transport Train Additionally, Sixshot has a hidden nineteenth alternate mode, but he has never used it before, so we can't say what it is... yet. Notes and Trivia *Sixfire is the first multi-changing Transformer to have eighteen alternate forms.